


touch

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Party, Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mark's POV, Recovery, Short & Sweet, Sibling Bonding, closure to my old fic :), past depression, yes!! johnny is his older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: turning his gaze towards johnny, he gave a shy little smile, and felt something akin to a buzz flow throughout his body.it was real, unadulterated happiness.
Kudos: 5





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> very very very excited to be writing again !! i hope this isn't too rushed or ramble-like, i just wanted to push this out while i was still happy :)) 
> 
> original fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500204

“this okay?”

wordlessly, he nodded. it was nice. more than nice, even. 

usually, he hated being in crowds, or in rooms with tons of people. too many eyes, too many people assessing, staring, judging. 

but here? here were the people who loved him, the people who cared. the people who, no matter what, would always stand by him. always  _ love _ him. 

turning his gaze towards johnny, he gave a shy little smile, and felt something akin to a buzz flow throughout his body. 

it was real, unadulterated happiness. for once! 

he wanted –no, would– to steal this feeling; trap it, adore it, keep it with him forever. this  _ feeling.  _ like all the waiting and crying and suffering was for a reason; one better than bloody tissues and blurry sight and broken relationships. 

“well, whenever you’re ready, we can go out. there's cake: your favorite too. vanilla, no buttercream.”

“of course,” he drew out. “cake. all you care about, huh?” 

johnny’s lip was quirked, eyes shiny and starry. 

he swelled with appreciation. 

“yeah… yeah, i’m ready.” 

and he was. 


End file.
